1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that cut lines and nets of the type that befoul the propellors and associated parts of sea-going vessels, and more specifically relates to a device that is specifically designed to defeat separation of shearing blades by thick or tough lines and nets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a detailed description of the prior art in the general field of this invention, reference should be made to the co-pending disclosure made by the inventor herein, bearing Ser. No. 359,111, filing date: 3/17/82, entitled Propellor Protecting Device.
The above-identified disclosure by the inventor herein shows a construction that overcomes many of the limitations of earlier devices in the field of this invention. A troublesome problem occurs, however, when the propellor shaft is displaced in an axial direction, as occurs during acceleration, for example. It is important to understand that a reel-like area is defined by the rearward facing vertical surface of the strut means, the propellor shaft, and the forward facing vertical surface of the hub means at the end of the shaft which carries the propellor. The construction shown in the earlier disclosure prevents lines and nets from getting into the reel area much of the time, but accelerations and decelerations can cause the shaft to extend axially, thereby opening a space where lines and nets can enter the reel area and foul the propellors.
A need remains extant, therefore, for a construction that bars entry of lines and nets into the reel area even when the propellor shaft has been axially displaced for any reason, but the needed construction does not appear in the prior art.